


The Fenwick Express

by VealChopz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016), Will Arnett - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VealChopz/pseuds/VealChopz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Fenwick finds himself stuck in the van on a stakeout with Raphael.  For Pisces.  This is all your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... so... so sorry for writing this. Okay not really.

It was too quiet in the stake out out van. No one had agreed on music so an hour into the stake out, Vernon Fenwick had just turned off the radio. Now he was being forced to listen to Raphael breath angrily over his right shoulder. In… out… In… angry grumble that was too quiet to make out what he was saying but loud enough for Vern to hear… In… out… In. Vern wasn’t even sure why the turtle was awake as it was Vern’s watch and as soon as the sun went down, it was going to be Raphael’s turn. More than likely, the red banded turtle didn’t trust Vern to keep watch. 

The temperature was also way too hot in the van. For some stupid reason Vern had thought it would be a good idea to wear a leather jacket over his plain t-shirt. Sure… there was nothing wrong with jeans and good sneakers but the jacket had been a mistake. It was just making Vern sweat. April wasn’t even worth this potential level of heat stroke. Or so Vern kept telling himself. But he’d shown up anyway, hadn’t he?

Originally, Vern had thought he always showed up for April. Now that he had to spend more and more time with the turtles, Vern was beginning to realize that he wasn’t in it for April at all. Glancing up at the rear view mirror only to find a grouchy, green face glaring back at him, Vern couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of all the Turtles, Raphael seemed to dislike him the most. 

Feeling the tickle of sweat running down his back, Vern finally cursed out loud, drawing green eyes to him in the mirror in a hint of surprise. It was rare that Vern spoke with the level of veracity normally reserved for the red clad turtle. Vern unhooked and allowed his seatbelt to slap back against the metal panel of the van in a loud thud as he leaned forward to rip off his leather jacket and toss it into the empty bucket seat next to him. Without a word. April had told him not to try and talk to Raphael. Mostly because she didn’t want to scrape Vern’s pulp out of the carpet in the van. Maybe she shouldn’t have made them wait in the van together.

After what felt like hours, the sun finally began to set and brought cooler temperatures with the darkening light. But the van still radiated with residual heat. Vern killed the van’s engine after he rolled down all of the windows to allow the breeze in before abandoning his seat at the front of the van. He was going to have to sleep with that turtle within arm’s reach. Lovely. Maybe Raph would do him a solid favor and kill him in his sleep. 

Vernon was tall enough that he had to almost bend over to walk in the van to get to the sleeping bag he’d left in the back. How the mighty had fallen. Having to sleep in a sleeping bag in a van with a mutated turtle was for crazy people who did blow. Given the way Raph was glaring at him as he moved to unfurl the lumpy sleeping bag, Vernon couldn’t help but wish he had a little blow just then. It might make things a little less… awful.

It was still so hot in the van Vern didn’t even want to lay down. The alternative was sitting… or awkwardly standing in the back of the van which… no thanks. If he laid down, at least Vernon could pretend to be asleep and avoid conversation… or what Raph called conversation… mostly angrily breathing and staring at him.

Laying down on the sleeping bag, Vern uncomfortably fidgeted on the deflated sleeping bag, entirely too aware that Raph was watching him. Thank god the turtle didn’t say a word as Vernon shifted, rolling from his back to his front… then right back to his back again. There was nothing comfortable about laying in the back of a hot van with… a mutant turtle… watching him. If only Raph wasn’t glaring daggers into him or Vern might have considered removing his shirt to ease a little bit of the heat that was all but unbearable. But with Raph staring at him? No way in hell.

Vern wasn’t sure when he’d actually fallen asleep. Somewhere between finally getting as comfortable as the hard floor would allow and somehow managing to block out Raph’s intense stare. It wasn’t the temperature change that woke Vern up though the van was a lot cooler than when he had finally given in to sleep. No. It was the overly rough, large fingers tugging at the front of his jeans. 

Just as Vern was about to… well he really didn’t know what he was going to do? Scream? Yelp? Tell the large mass that was leaning over him to fuck off? No. Vern didn’t do any of that. Mostly because he was in complete shock. He knew that agitated breathing. Was Raph really… Vern laid still as he felt the angry turtle finally figure out how the fly and button of his pants worked only to be stopped by Vern’s belt. Maybe if he didn’t move, Raph would… stop? Not stop? Vern wasn’t sure what he wanted in that moment except to see what the hell Raph was doing. He’d almost convinced himself that he’d fooled the turtle when he finally heard a gruff whisper from somewhere just below his knees. “If you’re going to just lay there you can at least help me.”

Jarred into inaction for a moment, Vernon froze. Every butterfly in his stomach suddenly decided it was a kamikaze and needed to die right now. Shit. Fuck. Staring into the darkness of the van, Vernon couldn’t quite make out anything but a large mass that seemed to engulf the lower half of his legs. But clearly Raphael could see him. A deep growl forced Vern to finally move, his fingers tingly with nerves as he struggled to work his own belt that he had maneuvered without needing to see his movements before now. There was something about being watched, strong and forceful hands on his thighs that suddenly made the task far harder than it needed to be. What the hell was he doing?

Feeling his belt finally come free of the tooth, Vernon pulled the lip of his jeans until the button popped allowing easier access to the zipper which should have been easy enough. It wasn’t until large hands pushed his away to finish with the zipper that Vernon finally let go of the breath he’d been holding. What the hell? 

His brain kept repeating that sentence. What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? Vern finally let out a quiet yelp as he felt his jeans get yanked down to his knees and boxers in tow. Was Raph really… taking his pant off? Or at least trying? Any sounds of alarm were met with a very rough SHHH! The cold mylar of his sleeping bag bit into Vernon’s bare ass and legs now that his jeans had effectively bound him in place. Not that Vernon had any intentions of going anywhere. Was all of the posturing? The nasty attitude and pissy demeanor all a cover for what Raph really felt about him? Realization was a harsh mistress apparently. Vernon wasn’t sure what Raphael was planning other than to get him out of his jeans… or at least get his jeans down low enough that Vern wasn’t going to be able to move without a struggle. Sure, Vern realized he was dealing with a very big turtle but the way that Raph’s angry breathing seemed to change into something much more apprehensive made Vernon remember that he was also dealing with what was technically a teenager. In turtle years or people years he wondered? 

Any thought process that Vernon had vanished as soon as hot breath hit the flesh of his legs. While Vernon had been on the receiving end of at least one blow job in his life… he’d never gotten one from a turtle. And there was a reason for that. What kind of turtle was Raphael again? Images of people in textbooks with missing fingers from snapping turtle bites took whatever amount of arousal Vernon may have been feeling and tossed it screaming and crying into a garbage disposal. He was about to ask what was probably a stupid question when something warm, wet, and hungry settled over his incredibly stubborn erection. He could only hope and assume it was Raph’s mouth.

Vernon’s sounds of protest very quickly turned into pants of lust. Sure, Raphael was fierce and powerful but for some reason Vernon didn’t think that would translate into all aspects of his life. Harsh fingers closed on his shirt, yanking up the soft fabric so those same fingers could roughly run over Vern’s skin. Raph’s fingers were rough but there was still a zing of pleasure that followed the trail of Raph’s fingers over his stomach and chest. 

It was incredibly hard to focus on the heady tugs of Raph’s mouth when Vern’s eyes were focused on the lumbering form over him. There was no forgetting that Vernon Fenwick was laying half naked in the back of a van… in an alley at night… with a very large, mutated turtle… ninja… suckling hungrily on his cock. Raph’s mouth while warm and slick was alarming in that the turtle’s tongue was rough and harder than Vern even knew what to do with.

Unsure what to do with his hands… as there wasn’t really any hair for Vern to hold on to… or clothes… Vern touched Raph’s head only to be growled at, Raph’s jaw tightening in warning. All but yelping again, Vernon pulled his hand away and settled for gripping the sleeping bag instead. “Okay… okay… Don’t bite me. For the love of god don’t bite me.”

Vernon felt a tingle in his abdomen that ran clear through to his spine at the sound Raph made. Was it a laugh? Probably as close to a laugh as Vern was ever going to get with Raphael… and it figured his dick was in the turtle’s mouth when he got it. That was just plain rude.

In the darkness of the van, it was almost too dark for Vern’s eyes to adjust. Not that Vernon needed a clear image of a hulking, mutated turtle going down on him. But the reporter was curious. What was motivating Raphael? Was this a serious case of ‘he teases me because he likes me?’ or did Raphael not even know? Vernon wasn’t going to stop to find out. Instead, he focused on the hungry pulls, and soft sounds Raph was making. Had he ever heard Raph make a gentle sound? No. Not ever.

Feeling the deep set build up of relief starting to build in his abdomen, Vernon realized he was moaning quietly. The sound he made only made Raph’s hands search with more desperation, his mouth and tongue moving faster. For a turtle that had lived in a sewer his whole life, Vern wasn’t sure where the turtle had picked up his skills from… yet another question he didn’t want to ask. All Vernon knew for sure was that if Raph didn’t stop, Vernon was going to lose it. 

With a deep growl of his own, Vernon felt relief hit him like a ton of bricks, spilling desperately into the welcoming mouth of the very large, shadowy turtle over top of him. Back arching painfully away from the hard floor of the van, Vern did grip Raph’s large wrists then. Not wanting to look down and potentially make eye contact with Raph, Vernon stared up at the dark ceiling, struggling to regulate his breathing. Soft sounds of Raph breathing and the rough pad of his tongue running over the insides of Vern thighs were short lived as Vern felt Raph’s hands tighten on his hips. 

Vern felt himself being turned over on to his stomach and normally, he would have fought such a move but his brain and body were still fuzzy with the remnants of climax. If Vernon had thought the floor of the van had been uncomfortable when he’d been laying on his back, he was seriously wrong. The lumpy sleeping bag was uneven and the harsh carpet of the van bit into the skin of Vernon’s knees and palms as he was forced on all fours. What the hell. Damnit it was back. 

Unsure of what was happening, no longer able to see what was happening, Vernon had to go off of what he felt. Raph’s rough hands forcing his legs as far apart as he could get them with Vern’s jean’s now down around his ankles, all while a firm hand on the back of his shirt pushed Vernon down. LIke Vernon was going anywhere. 

Jumping at the sensation of what was still a very large turtle leaning over him, Vernon felt that hot breath against his neck followed by the rough pad of Raph’s tongue. Was he going to get mounted by a turtle? From the way that Raph’s hands seemed to clumsily fondle him between his own legs Vernon was pretty sure that’s exactly what Raph was intending for him. 

Slippery and hot lips seemed to jump from his neck to his back, still suckling hungrily against his skin. Making soft sounds without any choice in the matter, Vern tried to hold as still as his body would allow. But ever pass of Raphael’s tongue, every press of his mouth, every scrap of teeth as the turtle moved down his back made Vernon’s body light up like a Christmas tree. It wasn’t until he felt Raphael pause just above his tailbone that Vernon realized what Raph was doing. 

Vernon was about to protest when he felt Raph give his shirt one final, rough shove before letting go of his shirt. For a moment, Vernon about felt relief that maybe Raph was chickening out. But the reporter knew better. Raphael never chickened out. With his face pressed into the rough, carpet, Vern couldn’t see anything, only feel somewhat tentative hands pushing his legs further apart before a very firm and rough tongue flicked roughly against his tailbone.

Yelping again, Vern all but squirmed away from the penetrative tongue. His low whine was muffled by the carpet of the van as Raph’s tongue became more persistent, lapping at him forcefully and with purpose. Raph’s low moan from behind him was almost alien and froze Vernon in his place. Feeling ever muscle in his body stiffen as the turtle’s tongue found his asshole and worked it’s rough pad there until Vernon felt his body relax, give in to the firm tip of Raph’s tongue. 

Just when Vern thought he was only get an angry rimjob from Raphael, he felt a flood of wetness, what he could only assume was saliva run down to the underside of his testicles before he felt Raph move. Before this point, Vern hadn’t thought about the implications of what would happen to him, only that he was going to get fucked by a turtle and that thought wasn’t as horrific as Vern had originally thought.

Vernon couldn’t even bring himself to think about just how anatomically impossible this all should have been… all he could think about was the awkward way that Raph was moving over him then, all but forcing Vernon’s face further into the carpet. That’s when he felt it. Pressure and Raph’s hands before he felt something very blunt against his slickened ass. Shit. This was actually happening to him. Trying to relax as he felt Raphael slip carefully inside him with a deep, van rumbling groan, Vernon felt overfull and overwhelmed. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t looked.

Momentary pain and discomfort gave away to sweet friction as he felt Raph’s hands settle on his hips. That friction was short lived as Vernon felt… he wasn’t sure what he felt… all he knew was that he was fuller than he’d ever been and Raph was still moving closer to him. Vernon whimpered into the carpet as he finally felt the strong underside of Raph’s torso come flush with his back. It was too much but Raph held him in place with a strong arm now wrapped around his middle, clutching his chest.

He really was being mounted by a turtle. Breathing sharply through his teeth, Vernon clutched at the carpet, trying to hold himself together. Despite the discomfort, Vernon could feel himself relaxing against Raphael’s chest. It was almost as if he could feel Raphael waiting for him to move, to say something. Right. Teenager. Vernon remembered what a disaster his first time had been like. Slowly, Vernon moved, gently rocking his legs backwards, feeling the pressure build before subsiding as he slid forward again. Tension bled out of him as he felt Raphael’s hand relax against his chest. Vernon finally spoke, his voice heavy and rough against the floor. “Just go slow.”

Raphael didn’t make a noise, only moved just as Vernon had done, pulling Vernon to him before letting his body slide back. Each passing glide becoming easier before both males were rocking into each other, soft sounds of illicit friction comingling between them. Feeling his body easing into what was far more than Vernon had been anticipating he felt his body easily giving into Raphael. Vernon’s legs burned with effort as he struggled to keep Raphael from pushing too far as well as to keep himself from being crushed by Raphael’s weight against his back.

It felt like eternity stuck in suspended bliss under Raphael’s grip. Just as Vernon would grow comfortable with the pressure, Raphael would move and the pressure and sensation would change. Human anatomy and turtle anatomy clearly were not meant to be mixed but Vernon was fairly sure Raphael didn’t mind in the slightest. At least that’s what the sounds and the groping told him. Occasionally Vernon would let slip a whine of pleasure as Raphael pressed against his prostate sending a rush of pleasure through Vernon’s body.

Relaxing into Raphael’s thrusts, Vernon allowed himself to take all that the ninja was giving him. Vernon shut his eyes, letting Raphael’s strong grip move him however the turtle wished, at that point it was all uncomfortably blissful. Not just physically but the fact that of anyone that had been in the van that morning, Vernon was taking it from behind from Raphael. Better than April?

Vern was fairly sure after a while the sky was beginning to lighten as he rocked into the large mass over top and inside of him. Each backwards thrust was making Raph’s breathing a little more desperate and his grip firmer on Vernon’s hips. Feeling Raphael’s hand move to the back of his head, Vernon realized Raphael’s breathing was quickening, his movements becoming jerky and rough. Planting his knees on the floor, Vernon gave Raphael one final push back, bringing himself flush with the turtle’s chest as a warm rush filled him just as easily as Raph’s groan filled the van. 

Just as easily as the pressure had started, it was gone as Raph pulled himself off of Vern and the turtle sprawled out on the floor of the van in a tired thump. With his legs still firmly under him, Vernon finally turned to look Raphael in the eye and found dark eyes staring back at him. Had that just really happened? With a sore grunt, Vernon straightened his legs out from under him, leaving his pants around his ankles for the moment. His entire body ached with exertion and invasion. 

Slowly reaching down his body, Vernon clumsily pulled his pants back up and redid his belt, ignoring the wet ache between his legs. He’d deal with that later. Vernon decided that it would be worth the risk as he slid across the van floor to press a soft kiss against hardened, scaled lips. To his surprise, Vernon didn’t get bit, instead he only got a less than gentle kiss back. Not sure if he should offer to be the little spoon or the big spoon, Vernon decided it was best just to lay on the floor, his fingers searching Raphael’s face for a moment before he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

Waking up was a real bitch. Sharp pain reminded Vernon that he had not only slept on the floor of a van but had also bottomed for a giant turtle. Or so he hoped… maybe it was just a weird dream? Vernon opened his eyes to Raphael next to him, large fingers running over the nape of his neck in slow circles. Maybe not. Sitting up, Vernon felt as if he’d taken a beating. His knees, elbows, and face felt raw from the carpet. Not sure if he should say anything or not, Vernon was surprised to find Raphael wasn’t glaring at him anymore… more like he was fine with his existence. 

Vernon forced himself off the floor of the van, moving to sit stiffly in his seat behind the wheel. The sun had just peeked over the tops of the building washing the street with a golden glow. Peering in the rearview mirror, Vernon offered up a half hearted smirk to the red clad turtle who had gone back to breathing over his shoulder. From somewhere several streets away, Vernon could hear familiar voices. He was about to open the door when Raphael’s voice cut through the thick silence of the van. “That never happened. Right?”

Turning to look Raphael in the eye, Vernon nodded slowly before murmuring a ‘sure thing’ before he threw the door of the van open and hollered at the group approaching the van. “O’Neil! Let’s go!”


	2. The Falcon's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with his brothers, Raphael goes looking for solitude with the one person he shouldn't, Vernon Fenwick.

Raphael didn’t want to admit that he didn’t completely dislike Vernon Fenwick. What had happened in the back of Vernon’s van had been as much a surprise to Raphael as he was sure it had been to Vernon. Even days later Raphael wasn’t sure why he’d done what he did. All the ninja knew for sure was that he didn’t regret it… nor could he ignore the overwhelming sense of relief that Vernon hadn’t tipped their hand. No. The human had played it entirely cool.

Not even his brothers had noticed that very clearly something had happened while Vernon and Raph were alone in that van all night. Instead, they had gone right back to teasing the human incessantly. Were they always so hard on Vernon? Raphael hadn’t noticed before now. The biggest thing Raphael had missed was the way Vernon’s face seemed to fall momentarily before a fake smile took its place. Did Vernon actually care about them? Raphael wasn’t sure why he hadn’t ever thought of that before. Initially, he had thought Vernon was in it for April… but now that he thought about it… maybe Vern did like them.

That thought didn’t sit well with Raphael. It genuinely bothered him that for as much honor as his brothers said they had, they were willing to talk down to someone who risked his life to help them. But maybe that was just Raphael’s own feelings. Feelings Raphael was still trying to understand. He could still taste Vernon… hear the soft, deep sounds of his voice… feel the human’s body. Even the darkness of the van, Raphael could make out details about the human he hadn’t noticed before. Things he wanted to know more in depth. And the longer Raphael thought about Vernon… the less he wanted to stay in the sewers.

Waiting until his brothers and Splinter were sleeping, Raphael slipped out through the sewer main and headed towards Vernon’s apartment. Even at night the summer air was too hot, too heavy, too oppressive. The weight of the air only made Raphael more determined to make it to Vernon’s upscale apartment. Given how much money the reporter had made off of them, he should at least have air conditioning? 

It was well after 3:00 in the morning when Raphael shimmied through the heating ducts from the roof and down Vernon’s floor. The ninja had never actually been in Vernon’s apartment… or really anywhere so nice. His lumbering form took up more space in the hallway than was comfortable. At least with it being very late, Raphael wasn’t concerned with being seen by anyone. But as he neared Vernon’s door, Raphael realized he was going to have to explain why exactly he was there. 

He hadn’t seen Vernon since that night and was suddenly nervous that now that the two of them were going to be alone again. Knocking on the door, Raphael tried not to be nervous, tried not to allow that feeling of anxiety to dig too deeply into his initial confidence. After a long moment of waiting and Raph didn’t even hear movement in the apartment, he knocked a second time, four consecutive, much louder raps on the door.

Anxiety spiked in Raphael’s gut. What if Vernon was staying with someone else and wasn’t even home? What if he was home and just pretending he wasn’t? Both options twisted like a knife and Raphael didn’t quite understand why. He was about to knock a third and final time when he finally heard clumsy shuffling on the other side of the door. After a long pause, Raphael could make out the deep rasp of Vernon’s voice… talking to himself? Someone else? Raphael could feel his face scrunching in agitation as he heard the lock on the door after what felt like far too long. 

Whatever the turtle was going to say… whatever he was going to grump at the human quickly evaporated when Vernon’s sleep rumpled form came into view from behind the heavy door. Apparently Vernon slept in very little. Raphael’s dark eyes raked over the human’s body that was covered by a bathrobe. He could tell by the way that Vernon held his robe shut even though it was tied at the waist the human reporter probably wasn’t wearing much of anything under it.

Raphael waited, stunned by the look of the human in front of him until Vernon’s throat clearing brought him back from where his mind had wandered to. Vernon looked confused and agitated as he held his door and robe with equal desperation. The human’s voice was thick and even more gravely when it was filled with sleep. Something about it did something to Raphael but he couldn’t say what. It was becoming a theme with Raphael and Vernon. Vernon would just exist and Raphael couldn’t conjure what that did to him outside of disrupt his normal state of being.

After a long, uncomfortable pause, Vernon’s grumpy expression softened. He was watching Raphael’s face with the careful focus. It was like he knew. Raphael couldn’t answer that look with silence. Clearing his own throat, Raphael shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I was wondering if I could… If I could stay here for a bit.”

The Ninja hated the weakness in his voice. It wasn’t like him at all. He sounded fragile, needy in that moment. And it angered him. Especially with the way that Vernon stared at him almost dumbfoundedly… his lips slightly pursed, blinking as if that would somehow push away his confusion. Raphael knew that face well. That was the face of a man attempting to figure out what the hell was happening to him. Raphael could relate to that expression. He didn’t know what he was doing or why he was there.

Raphael was surprised to see the human nod slowly and pull the door open for him to come inside the apartment. Maybe not surprised. Vernon had always managed to step in exactly when they needed him and now was no exception. As Raphael stepped inside the large apartment, he was taken back by the open space filled with nice furniture. Nicer than Raphael had ever seen. Clearly the arrangement he had made with the turtles was paying off well for him.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Raphael turned to look at the human who was still uncomfortably clutching his robe tightly as he awkwardly maneuvered around him to move into his dark apartment further. “Your place is nice, Vern.”

Raphael had realized that making small talk with a man who was half asleep, freshly disturbed from his bed, and had uncomfortable interactions before hand was going to be awkward. But as Vern just silently stared at him, Raphael felt a little heart sick. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to Vern’s place. Vern’s voice made him jump slightly when it cut through the tense silence. “Thanks. I’m sorry but I’m going back to bed, Raph. You’re not going to fit on my couch so you might as well come along.”

Surprised, the ninja followed after Vernon as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. It was simpler than Raphael expected it to be. Strong, large furniture in dark wood. The white sheets were rumpled as if Vernon wasn’t a peaceful sleeper. Standing in the man’s bedroom, Raphael realized he didn’t really know anything about Vernon. But when his brothers had made him frustrated, the Ninja had come here… to Vernon. And he’d let him in. 

In the darkness of Vernon’s bedroom, Raphael watched as the man went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of silky pajama pants. Could the ninja really blame him? He tried not to watch Vernon slip the pants on before removing his robe and climbed back into his rumpled sheets. The bed was large enough that Raphael could lay down on the far side of the bed away from Vernon and not touch him. 

The bed was soft and Raphael was relieved when Vernon rolled on the bed to look at him as he laid down on top of the sheets. Now that his eyes were adjusted to the darkness, Raphael realized Vern was covered in a light smattering of soft freckles and had a surprising amount of chest hair. All things he hadn’t known in the van but it only added to the puzzle that was Vernon Fenwick. The more Raphael found out about Vernon, the more he liked being around him, wanted to stay there with him. Even as he started to fall asleep, Raphael felt the slim fingers of Vern’s hand as it threaded between his.


	3. Go, Ninja, Go

The last thing Vernon wanted so soon after hours last run in with the turtles was to have one of them show up at his house. He'd purposely laid low for a few days, not only nursing his rug burned knees and elbows… not to mention his wounded pride.

While he had been a little surprised to see Raphael show up in the middle of the night at his door, Vern wasn't going to let his tired mind process anything yet. 

When he woke up from what was uneasy sleep, Vernon realized it hadn't been a dream. He didn't open his eyes, wanting to steel himself for the image he was going to find when he opened his eyes. He could still feel Raphael's heavy weight on the other side of the bed, his slow breathing filling the silence.

So it wasn't a dream. Rough fingers brushed over the nape of his neck as if to remind him as much. Opening his eyes, Vernon saw a pair of wild green eyes stared. Raphael was watching him sleep with the cool intellect of a predator. Vernon had never felt so exposed… or safe.

Once those alien eyes traveled to his, Vernon watched the transformation of expression from soft and inquisitive to hardened and guarded. Vernon felt a pang of guilt. Was Raphael always so careful with letting people close?

Raphael must have noticed the changes in Vernon's expression because the ninja began to pull away from him. Reaching out, Vernon's hand griped the turtle's strong arm and tugged him back so he was laying back against the headboard. Vern was almost surprised that Raph let him. "Don’t. Stay here."

Vernon slid across his sheets on his stomach, pulling Raphael closer to him as he wordlessly shushed the lumbering ninja. Using his elbow as leverage to prop himself up, Vern tugged Raphael down to him. He could see the pain on the younger turtle's face. 

Had he ever seen Raphael truly emote something other than agitation? Vernon couldn't recall a time when he'd seen such vulnerability in the hardened mutant. His voice, still haggard from sleep, cut through the heavy silence of the bedroom, drawing Raphael's eyes to his. "What is it, Raph?"

Vern didn’t even expect a response, let alone a shuddering breath and a very weak, "I'm sorry, Vern."

Sorry. Vern didn't think he'd ever get an apology from the turtles for anything. Let alone…. From Raphael. Feeling himself frown deeply, Vernon shook his head as he traced his fingers over the ninja's jaw. "You don't need to do that."

There had been people a plenty in Vern's bed since he became the protector of the city but this was, thankfully, the first ninja… and definitely the first turtle. But he met Raphael's mouth with the same collected intensity he kissed everyone with. Except Raphael was a lumbering ninja.

Vernon knew it was wrong to let Raphael touch him, feeling the firm, rough fingers exploring his skin with far more patience than last time. It was wrong for Vernon to roll on to his back and bring Raphael with him. But the former camera man did it anyway. At least until he heard a small, desperate sound escape the ninja's lips and reverberate against his lips.

What was he doing? Vernon wasn’t sure he'd actually felt guilt for being the object of someone's desires before but he felt it now. And it was a horrible feeling that wiggled deep into his gut and cut deep. No matter how reverently Raphael looked at him, really looked at him, the ninja was still incredibly young. Did he really know what he was getting into by crawling into bed with Vernon? After all, Vernon was old enough to be his father... if he wasn't a mutated turtle ninja.

That thought pulled Vernon further from the turtle's grip, moving to sit up and push Raphael into a sitting position in front of him. The bed bowed under Raphael's weight. Even though the ninja barely moved, Vernon could tell by the way his muscles bunched that Raphael was hesitant and probably not the best at talking things out. And... frankly... there was a reason why Vernon was almost always behind the camera.

But the last thing Raphael and Vernon needed in that moment was to get even further physically tangled up with each other. There was already a great deal of emotional complication dangling in the room. Taking a deep breath, Vernon sighed through his nose as he tried to sit comfortably. His voice was soft, almost as soft as his fingers as they brushed over Raphael's hardened knuckles. "Talk to me, Raph. Really."


	4. And a Falcon in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me while I ruin your Christmas.

Vern hated the holidays. It was the single most cheerfully lonely time of the year. Though he went through the motions, paid to have his apartment decorated, and even wore a disturbingly festive tie, Vernon hated every second of it.

Which was why he always made a point to pretend he was out of town every year on Christmas day. Granted, normally he would go to his parents but this year they had other plans and Vernon was okay with keeping up the charade. Especially if it meant no one would bother him.

The turtles and April had invited him to join them but with the weirdness between himself and Raph, Vern opted to decline… swearing he'd be out of town. Even though Raphael's hidden look of disappointment cut into him. He'd quietly promised Raph he would call him as soon as he got back but that didn’t seem to sooth the hulking ninja.

Even as Vern had locked himself into his apartment with his groceries, he couldn’t help but wonder if Raph could tell he was lying through his teeth. The answer came just hours after midnight when a familiar bulk rested heavily on one side of his mattress, waking the reporter almost as hard fingers brushed down his spine.

It had been several months since Raphael had first showed up at his door, needing him. Now it seemed every few days Raphael would show up, curling around Vernon or just wanting to talk. At first, Vernon had been leery of the arrangement but there was something about the stoic ninja that was kind of nice to have around.

"You lied to me." Vernon had about fallen back to sleep at the feeling of Raph's fingers gently exploring his skin but that tone woke him up. Rolling on to his back, closer to the lumbering, grumpy turtle, Vernon sighed quietly.

He promised not to lie. No matter what. And yet… he had. Vernon had lied right to Raph's face. And the hurt was obvious even under such an angry expression. His voice was velvety with sleep even as his hand reached for Raph's. "I did. I broke my promise. But… I'm not the best at this… holiday stuff."

It was a total cop out. Vernon knew it, Raphael knew it. But instead of growing angry and leaving the turtle's shoulders hunched defensively as if Vernon had struck him. Right. Teenager. Sitting up on the bed, Vernon moved to wrap and arm over Raphael's broad shoulders and shell and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Raph."

Vernon was fairly sure a lifetime went by as he waited for something, anything. He wasn't confident that the turtle wouldn't just bite his nipple off. When Raph turned his head, burrowing his face into Vern's chest, he was almost certain he was going to lose a nipple.

Instead the ninja took a deep breath, relaxing into Vern with his weight and strength until Vernon felt the mattress squeal in protect and his back stiffen. Looking down just in time to catch the ninja's gaze, Vernon let Raph push him back on to the bed with enough force that Vern made a startled yelp.

It wasn't his proudest moment. But Vernon had gotten used to being roughly handled by the turtle. He was much older than Raph and shouldn't allow the teenager to touch him like he did. It was wrong. It was inappropriate. But even as the ninja climbed over him, pressing his fingers into Vernon's hair as he dipped to kiss him, Vernon lost his battle with his conscience. Jiminy Cricket had nothing on a sex crazy, mutated turtle.

No matter how many times Vernon had encountered Raphael, he always met him with the same hungry enthusiasm. And when he was irritated with Vern, that enthusiasm intensified into something almost dangerous.

Not that Vernon felt threatened. Even as Raph growled against his lips, his groin grinding against Vernon's roughly, his fingers were almost reverent in their exploration of Vernon's exposed skin. It was so incredibly wrong but Vernon would have to be a fool not to know that going to hell for this turtle was more than worth it.

Vernon let slip a soft moan of protest as Raphael shifted them on the bed. He shouldn't. Raphael was only a teenager. Who should be with his family on the holiday. Not having sex with a man twice his age. Pressing his hands into Raphael's shoulders, Vernon shook his head. He knew his voice was breathy and probably tempting but he had to get the words out. "Raph. No. This isn't right."

Even as the ninja pulled away from him, his green eyes skeptical and hurt, his hands stayed on Vern's skin. Propping himself up on his elbowed, Vern studied the ninja in the dark as he caught his breath. Even though Vernon had said no, the mutant's hands were still working across his skin, searching out the parts of him that were definitely saying yes under nothing more than tangled sheets. He really should start wearing pajamas. 

Especially since Raphael had his body figured out. As much of a big game as Vern pretended to be, he really was a pretty easy lay. With the ninja's hands on him, teasing roughly, Vernon struggled to put any steel into his voice. "Come on, Raph. You're killing me. You know were shouldn't be doing this. Especially on Christmas. You're making me feel like a dirty old pervert."

That seemed to stop him. For a moment, Vernon thought Raphael was going to see reason but then the turtle smirked at him. "You're right. It's Christmas. Get up."

Taking Raphael's hand, Vern momentarily felt like his arm was going to be pulled from the socket as he was yanked out of his bed and tugged into his living room in nothing but his skin. 

This was not the first… or probably the last time Raph would drag Vern naked into his living room. Only this time, Raph was focused on the over the top decorations in the living room and not Vern's nudity. 

Vernon hadn't the heart to ask how or if they got a tree into the sewer. He didn't even know for sure what their strange little family did. But it was clear from Raph's expression he had never a tree like Vern's. 

He was about to put down his guard when he felt Raph's hand tighten on his for a moment, those wild eyes dark with intent and mischief. Tilting his head slightly, Vern raised his eyebrow. "You really want to fuck under a Christmas tree, don’t you?"

Despite being green and the room being mostly dark except the light of the tree, Vernon was almost sure Raphael was blushing. It was somewhat endearing. Even Vern could admit that.

Vernon could admit that this wouldn't be the first time he had done something inappropriate under a Christmas tree. It wouldn't even be his first time with a teenager. But never with a mutated ninja. And yet, he could feel his own apprehension as Raph tugged him by the hand towards the plush rug in front of the tree. 

So much so that Vernon gave his hand a tug towards the oversized couch. At least there Vernon could utilize the plush throw blanket to cover some of his nudity. Once the odd pairing was seated on the couch in the dark, Vernon finally relaxed.

Never in all his life did Vernon ever think of himself as a little spoon but with Raph it was little spoon or nothing. It wasn't all that bad once he got used to it. What he'd never get used to was the way that Raph seemed to hold him as if he let go, Vern would vanish.

The pair seemed to melt into one another, an odd combination of middle aged man and young turtle pressed together under a warm blanket. It was not how Vernon had considered spending his Christmas. Not by a long shot. But even as the sun began to light the cityscape viewable from Vernon's penthouse, the reporter realized he was glad Raph was there.

Even as he felt the turtle stir behind him, pressing his face into Vernon's bare back as he always seemed to do, his fingers flexing over Vern's chest. Sighing quietly, Vern peered over his shoulder, eying the teenager with a hint of mischief. "Okay. Fine. I'll fuck you under the Christmas tree."


	5. Out of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... For now.

Raphael wasn’t sure he had ever felt the way Vernon Fenwick made him feel. In fact, he couldn't quiet find a word for the quivering mass of nerves and butterflies he felt come to life whenever he was in the older man's presence.

If he could trust his father, brothers, or even April to talk about it, he would have asked what love felt like. But he couldn’t talk to them about what was at its heart, an inappropriate relationship. Raphael couldn’t even voice his feelings to Vern for fear that he would reject him.

Instead, Raphael focused on his training and passed the time in between when he could sneak out and see Vernon again. It only made him want Vernon more, to have those feelings be validated. Even though he knew they would never be able to tell another soul what they did in the privacy of Vernon's apartment.

No, Vernon had an image to maintain which included parties and appearances all designed to keep the focus off of the turtles. And Raphael along with his brothers needed to continue to protect the city from outside threats.

Which was exactly where their News Year Eve had taken them. Vernon a party with the city's best and brightest, Raphael patrolling the perimeter outside the party making sure everyone stayed safe. 

Before the party, Raphael had seen Vern, watching him with interest as the older man showered and dressed in a nice suit. Vernon looked good. So good that even as a ninja who had never wanted to wear a suit was slightly envious. Especially as Vernon slipped the golden key to the city around his neck and pressed it flat again his silky black tie. Raphael had a key to the city. But kept it in his private space at home and never wore it. Ever. 

From where he stood just shy of the perimeter in the darkness, Raphael could hear Vernon's distinct baritone just shy of the hedges. It faded in and out of the laughter. Of course the older man was the life of the party. That’s why they chose him. That’s why Raphael had fallen in love with him.

Much to his surprise, Vernon's voice grew closer and he heard the older man announce he was going to step out for a smoke and that he'd return shortly. He was coming towards Raphael and the ninja could do nothing but fight back the feeling of excitement and try to keep himself from smiling. Of course he failed.

Especially when Vernon appeared around the corner holding a lighter to the cigarette in his mouth. Upon seeing him, Vernon's expression softened from that hardened grin to something much softer. Something Raph came to realize was a smile Vern seemed to reserve for him alone. 

The smell of Vernon's cologne mingled with the scent of hot tobacco and became intoxicating. Even as Raph backed into the alley and Vernon followed him, the turtle continued to take deep, shaky breaths.

As the pair moved deeper into the alley, Raphael shifted until their sight was obstructed by the oversized dumpster and the shadows. Donny's voice squealed through his ear piece that he had lost sight of Vern as Raph yanked the cord from his ear and moved to pin Vern to the chilly wall. His mouth tasted like whatever alcohol he had been drinking and the cigarette he had just taken a pull from. 

It was stupid and dangerous to ignore his brothers during a mission. It was inappropriate to be kneeling in a damp alley, tugging at Vernon's zipper as the older man watched him with a look that was a combination of anxiety, excitement, and lust. "Real quick. Then I have to get back."

Watching Vernon put the cigarette to his lips, biting down on the glowing stick so he could use both hands to help Raphael get the fly down of his expensive pants, Raph couldn't help but moan as Vern's fingers settled on his scalp. Firm hands guided him as Raphael drew the older male's erection into his mouth. 

In the dim light of the alley Raphael could see the look on Vern's face and couldn’t help but let loose a low chuckle as Vernon almost lost hold of his cigarette. The sound the older man made was deep and beautiful. Raphael would do anything to hear him make that sound over and over again. Defy his brothers, his father, the city who made them. Or so he thought.

Completely enveloped by the feel of Vernon's expensive suit, the soft smells of tobacco, soap and cologne, the taste if Vern's skin, Raphael didn’t hear as someone approached behind him. Vernon's eyes were focused on him, not the lumbering, lithe form coming up the alley in the dark. It wasn’t until Leonardo's voice cut through the alley in what could only be described as a tone of horror. "What the heck are you two doing?"

Cutting off Vernon's attempt to try and speak for them by yanking his pants back into position, Raphael stood to his full height, facing his brother as he drew closer. Raphael knew his brother well. That confused expression on his face confirmed for Raphael what he had assumed. Leo's voice grew more stern. "I said. What were you two just doing?"

Anyone who had the internet knew what a blow job was. Leonardo didn't have time for the internet and had probably never thought about sex. Ever. And there was no way in hell Raphael was going to explain it to him. In fact, the longer Leo started at him, the more angry Raph became. He was about to say something when he felt Vern's hand close around his wrist. "Leo. Raph. Here is not the place."

Vernon was right. They all knew it. After a long, uncomfortable stare down, Leo pulled back and huffed at them both. "Donny is calling us back. You would know that if you weren't… whatever that was." 

Leo's talent was in strategy and the way he kept himself somehow between Raph and Vernon was irritating. No matter how hard he tried, Vernon wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Instead, the man remained silent the entire way back to the lair. It wasn’t until they were underground that Vernon finally gave him an apologetic look. That look hurt, it angered him. They had nothing to be sorry for.

It was only after Leo had told everyone what he had seen, not knowing what he was describing, the looks of realization spreading across the other's faces. They all looked at Vern with disgust. April moved first, striking Vernon across the face with a loud slap.

Raphael was stunned. Not only by April's action but by the fact that Vernon didn't react. Instead the normally outspoken camera man, looked at the floor. His expression dark with shame and the red hand print that was brought red on his cheek. 

The eruption of angry voices startled Raphael as everyone spoke at once, all but Raphael and Vernon. At least Vernon finally looked at him, the pain in his eyes stung. He could almost tell what he was thinking. It was the thing Vernon had said over and over. He didn't want to get Raphael into trouble. To cause problems with his family. But he didn't understand… they didn't understand.

The words were tumbling out of him before he realized he was speaking. "Stop it! All of you stop! I… I love him. I love him so much it hurts."

The room grew silent, everyone staring open mouthed. Even Vernon who seemed to be speechless, stared at him for a moment, before finally speaking in a shaky voice as he moved across the room to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you too, Raph."


End file.
